Dark Waltz
by Kuro'Usagihime
Summary: She can't love. She is not allowed to. Because if she does, she'll die. He, whose eyes were royal blue, all the townspeople love him, with his kind smile and kind ways. A prince and a princess. When these two royalties meet. What would happen to their promises and beliefs? If everything happened so fast. With just one dance. In that sudden dark waltz. Rated T RinxLenxMiku -ON HOLD-
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sun was shining bright, the wind was blowing coolly and the flowers are dancing happily. To Rin, this life is already wonderful. Her, living in the forest in her own castle of flowers and trees. She is a princess… a princess to all of the living creatures living in that forest. The pixies, fairies, sprites, dwarfs, and spirits, she lives peacefully with them. To her, there's nothing that can change her peaceful life.

She has that short blonde hair that shines in the moonlight, her eyes as deep and beautiful as the deep sea; her voice that wins over sirens and her smile… it's the sunshine that lights the forest with warmth and laughter.

She's a beauty that all men in all of the countries want to see but no one had ever succeeded. They believe that seeing her beauty can attract the seeking person immediately that's why she hides because she already loves someone else, that doesn't even love her back.

She can't love. She is not allowed to. She's forbidden. Because if she does. She'll die.

The reason behind that is a treaty. A treaty between her and a human boy. She promised that she'll never love someone else except that boy and that boy… is the one that she loves.

That boy has now grown into a fine man. A man that is to be married to someone else. A man that had forgotten about her. A man that doesn't love her anymore.

When she knew about this… the clouds cried for months that she blamed herself for the famine and epidemic that happened because she lost focus on giving grace, wealth and prosperity to her country. She blamed herself and decided not to love anymore, and if she will love again… she promised herself, that she… will kill herself.

On the other hand, a prince of the country lives in an adventurous way.

Girls swoon over him but he didn't seem to care. He will soon inherit the throne from her father, and he should study protocol well but the call of the wild often takes him away from this lessons.

He, whose eyes were royal blue and blonde hair, tied in a small ponytail. Prince Len.

All the townspeople love him, with his kind smile and kind ways, people knows him from kids to grandmas.

They say that he's supposed to have a fiancé now. But he refused to have one. He refused to have someone that he doesn't even love.

When these two royalties meet…

What would just happen to their promises and beliefs?

If everything happened so fast…

With just one dance…

Their fates met and their world started to crumble…

In that dance of love…

In that sudden dark waltz…

Everything changed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*****Rin*****

I looked at the near town, preparing for the celebration of the 18th birthday of their prince. Their kind prince. I've never seen his face… the son of my beloved. He had already forgotten about me, about our promise. But he's happy now, and with that… I'm glad.

There's this urge that makes me want to go to the party. They said that there will be a ball. A masquerade ball. I want to go. To see this prince. To be sure that my beloved is happy. To be sure that everyone is happy. But… there's this possibility that someone might see my face. This face that can bewitch everyone just by seeing it. But it's a masquerade ball, right? I really want to go.

I sighed, unable to decide.

After feeling the feeling of love, I was now unable to be very much contented and happy like before. I wonder… have I really moved on with my feelings with the king? It gives me so much guilt because of this unrequited love. This love that can't be answered back. This love… that cannot be mine.

I've decided. I will not go. It's just a waste of time. It can only open wounds that are now slowly healing.

I started to walk back to the woods when someone called me.

"Miss? Are you lost?" he asked. I know that he's kind by his voice. I raised and wore my hood to hide my face and just nodded. In this forest of mine, no civilian dares to go. Because of some enchanting things that can lure you to death or to the other world… our world. So it's just right that I nodded…

He held my shoulder, "This forest is enchanted Miss. So it's not some place that you can just walk into. It's kind of dangerous in there," I turned around, lowering my head so he can't see me. He was also wearing a hood, a black hood. So I'm not the only one who's hiding my identity. I kind of smiled. "Now, tell me where you lived and I'll bring you there, if that's okay to you," he continued.

I stayed silent. This is not the first time that I've met a situation like this, so I'm used to this. I just have to stay silent.

"Are you mute?"

I slowly nodded.

….

….

….

"Ahh~ I know! I'll walk you through the town and you just have to let me know where your place at! That sounds nice, right?"

I smiled and just nodded and with that… we left. With this lie that I made up.

* * *

*****Len*****

With a wide smile, I tried to stay silent, with a black cat on my hand, I look at the grids of the closet, looking at the busy staffs who are busy looking for me. I just can't stay put. They told me to but I won't. I want to explore… especially that enchanted forest, but this ain't the time yet… for now… I want to go out the castle and help anyone who is busy preparing for my birthday.

I told my father that I don't like grand things like parties but he insisted and told me to find a bride. Sheesh… I'll find one if I can. Just don't hurry me… I have no interest in those things… even the throne, NOT INTERESTED. But it is a must… for the first born son to rule the country. Why must I be the first born?

The commotion went to the kitchen. And I was… again… wait… someone opened the door to my room again and I stayed silent.

I heard some steps…and stopped in front of the closet.

…

…

…

"How long are you going to hide there, brother?"

…

…

…

I started to laugh and opened the closet. "Hai. Hai. I'm not hiding anymore, O-li-ver!"

My little brother smiled and crossed his arms, "Hmpf… hiding for your big day huh? Grow up, will you?"

I stepped out the closet and messed up with his hair, "Act to your age Olivy! You're 13! Stop acting like mother!"

He held my hand that's messing his hair and tried to stop it, "Stop that! You're messing my style!"

I stopped and held the cat that I've been holding, "Oh… The hairstyle that you can't do all by yourself, right?"

He eyed me with his golden eye… "So what?" I stared at his eyes, the left being bandaged. It kind of brings back awful memories. He noticed me staring at his bandaged eye so he turned away. "This… is not your fault. Trust me. Don't think about it again."

I smiled widely and chuckled, "Hehe… hai! Hai!" and I put the black cat down, "So…? You want to come with me?"

He looked at the cat slowly walking out the room, "No… I'll back you up… like always," he turned to me and smiled. I, once again, messed up with his hair in his dismay and went out through the window.

* * *

"Miss?" I called as I saw a blonde lady going in the enchanted forest. "Are you lost?" she stopped walking and wore her hood. She nodded. I slowly held her shoulder, "This forest is enchanted Miss. So it's not some place that you can just walk into. It's kind of dangerous in there," she turned around, her face hidden by the hood that she's wearing. "Now, tell me where you live and I'll bring you there, if that's okay to you," I continued. Really. This forest is dangerous especially when you're new here.

…

…

…

She stayed silent.

"Are you mute?"

She slowly nodded.

….

….

….

"Ahh~ I know! I'll walk you through the town and you just have to let me know where your place at! That sounds nice, right?" I asked courteously at this lady.

She smiled…

…

…

…

And I felt something weird.

…

…

…

I think I've seen that smile before.

…

…

…

And I suddenly felt something light in my chest that made my heart beat faster.

* * *

"This way Miss. Do you live there?" she shook her head.

We've been walking for quite some time now and still… I can't find the place where this lady lives. For me, she's very mysterious. She gives everyone smiles just for nothing. And I feel like I'm falling for a stranger.

She suddenly ran away me to a certain old lady who is having trouble in bringing her apples to be sold. She helped her to her stool and was given an apple as a reward. She came back running to me and gave me the apple. She insisted so I took a bite from it and I heard her giggle. She also took a bite from it and started walking.

We walked pass through the flower shop and it seemed to get her attention. Especially the white carnations. She looked at it and smelled the fragrance, with a wide smile on her face. She touched the soft petals of the flowers and even the buds bloomed. It's like her presence is a gift and the flowers loved it. The sales lady even gave her one white carnation which she wore on her hair. I wish I can see her, but because of the hood that she's wearing, I can't.

All the people looked at her. Her smile made them smile. Her movements were so graceful that you can't take your eyes away her. She's beautiful.

The sun sets and I have forgotten all about going home. The only thing on my mind now is guiding this lady home.

She suddenly seemed nervous at the setting sun. I know she really wants to go home now.

"Is your home still far?" I asked. She nodded and she slowly pushed me away running to the direction of the enchanted forest. I followed her.

"Wait!" she stopped and looked back at me, "You're name?" I asked, both of us now in front of the forest, forgetting that she can't speak. "Can you come to the ball tomorrow night? Please? I want to know more about you."

She stayed still.

…

…

And suddenly, a man came out of nowhere behind her. He is gesturing her to go inside the forest.

She looked back at me, and smiled. I saw her open her mouth and mouthed 'Thank you' and started walking away.

"It's not a thank you if I haven't answered you're welcome yet! You should come to the ball tonight! I'll wait for you!" I shouted before the darkness of the forest made them out of sight.

That girl… I want to know her.

* * *

_The cute rabbit princess is here! Updating AGAIN! Wohhoo! Skipping projects and assignments! I'm sure getting some scolding from my parents, I know! But anyway! I love you all for the favs, reviews and follows! ^^_

_God bless you!_

_I'll be updating Memories of You and I next! ^^_

_And read Neo-Child also! I'll be updating that after MYI! ^^_

_IDOV! (I don't own vocaloids)_

_Reviews are needed for inspiration! ^^_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*****Rin*****

"Are you really going, Princess?" Rei asked as I turned around in front of the mirror, fixing the carnation that the vendor gave me. I sat down on the flower filled seat and looked at Rei who is standing beside the mirror, I smiled.

"If that boy put it that way… Yes… I'll go. I don't want someone doing something to me without me saying a gratitude. Saying that it's not a thank you without a you're welcome. What a peculiar child," a sweet smile slowly crept in my lips as I looked at the carnation in my hair again.

…

…

…

"Princess?" Rei called. I looked at him with my gentle eyes asking him what's the problem. "Are you starting to like him?"

I blinked and giggled at his comment, and then suddenly… it turned out melancholically, "Yes… I like people that are as kind as him. But it's not what you think of," I looked back at the mirror again and saw my broken expression… that expression that brought the great famine. "I swore… I'll never fall in love again… especially… with a mortal."

I looked at Rei with a smile back again on my lips. He bowed down and went outside my room. And I was left alone again.

I stood up and touched the mirror. It was cold as an ice and it felt like it melted through the contact. I was on the edge of crying. I don't know the reason why. Time for me is slow… that is maybe the reason why the healing of this internal pain is slow… I want it to fasten. So that, I can forget and live like I used to. This pain… is unforgiving.

I turned my gaze back at the mirror, and I saw myself crying over nothing. I wiped my tears yet it continued on flowing. I just hope that it won't rain outside. There will be a feast so… being sad like this is not required.

I turned around and dressed myself up.

I'll be seeing the King. He cannot remember me so it's okay. It's a masquerade so it's alright. Calm down Rin. You have to be poise and graceful. Smile and hide your tears. You are a princess. A princess of this other world.

* * *

*****Len*****

I was now prepared, excited, and can't stay put to my family's surprise. From the beginning, I hate this occasions but now… if that girl comes… I'll be happy. I know she'll come. I know.

"But how would you know it's her if you haven't even seen her face and this is a masquerade ball, brother… Remember that," Oliver reminded me before I rush all the people in the ball room. I'm just excited that I want to start the dance now.

And that's the problem, I haven't seen her face… except her smile. That familiar smile that I met. That enchanting warm yet melancholic smile, when I see that, that's her.

The orchestra started to play something, my father made his speech to the people, greeted me happy birthday, and announced that I'll be finding a bride today without anyone knowing that I'm with the crowd, hiding… Well… I just hope that bride comes.

The ball started and I just sat there looking for her. I stood up and told myself that it's stupid of me to tell her to meet in this masquerade ball and I don't even know her myself.

I sighed. How stupid of me. And I call myself a prince? I'm disappointed of myself.

The music changed into waltz and the dance floor was filled with couples. I decided to go out the room and go to the garden that may be a nice idea.

I arrived there with the cold air greeting me. It was dark, with only the moonlight as the light. The clouds passed over the moon and there was a certain figure, looking up the stars in the sky. The moonlight shone over her and there it was… a figure of an angel in all white. She was… sparkling… shining… like the stars in the skies.

I slowly went near her. At first, quietly but she noticed me. She looked at me, blue meets blue… and she smiled. That warm yet melancholic smile. It's her.

"You came," I smiled, relieved. "Thank you."

She looked at me with that smile still on her face, "You're welcome."

She spoke. I thought she was…

"Sorry… For lying," her voice is like a chiming bell. A melodious bell. I want to hear it.

Without hesitation, I kneeled down and asked her to dance. I can see her expression, surprised, as I did that. I gave her my hand and she reached for it.

We danced to the slow music that the orchestra played. My hand on her waist and hand. Her eyes on mine. Our bodies close. And that feeling… that warm feeling… came back.

We started to move, with every step, she smiles, with every twirl she giggles, like a child playing some games.

Questions are now appearing on my head. 'Who are you?' is one of them. Now I know that she can talk, she can answer me clearly.

After her turn, I held her like a hug and whispered the question that I've been longing to know.

Her breathing tickled my neck as she whispered back her name. Rin. A wonderful name. "What's yours?" she asked and I lifted her up in the air that she gracefully followed. She's light and the wave of her hands made her look like a ballerina in a pas de deux. I put her down and bend her. Her eyes soft and caring. She's so beautiful even in those mask that's hiding her face. And I'm falling very deeply.

"Len… My name is Len," I answered as she stood up and flew in the air, her force on my shoulders.

"Len…? Just like the prince?"

…

…

So she didn't know that I am the prince.

"Rin…" I called. She didn't answer but I know she's listening, "I am the prince."

Upon hearing that, she suddenly stopped dancing and let go of my hand. I looked at her, and there was hurt in her eyes behind her mask. She took a step away me, suddenly afraid.

"Rin…? What's wro…"

"Please…" her voice shaky, like she's about to cry. "Please… forget all about this. Len," then she started to run outside the castle.

"Wait! Rin!" I called her but she didn't turn back or stopped. She just continued on running until she bumped into someone and made her mask fall. She was a bit frantic as the mask fell. She turned around me to see if I was still following and I saw her… such beauty. She hid her face with her hands and continued running until she vanished into the crowds.

I stopped running and picked the mask that she left. A white mask with flower designs and peculiar sequins and pearls.

Rin…

I kissed the mask as I promised myself.

I'll find her.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it!_

_REVIEWS are needed for INSPIRATION!_

_I especially like to update if the reviews are nice and gives me inspiration so... review if you want updates! ^^_

_HEHE!_

_Plugging ZONE!_

_Please read my other stories! Memories of You and I & NeoChild. Both are LENxRIN! ^^_

_Love ya all!_

_IDOV! I don't own VOCALOIDS!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*****Len*****

"Sighing again, Len?" Oliver commented as he read a book beside me. I turned over to the other side, tired of lying down the grass.

It's been weeks since I've met Rin. I asked all the scholars to search where the materials for that mask that she left came from, hoping that it'll lead to something but they failed to do so. They said that the mask itself is not handmade, it is made by magic. The materials also are enchanted and are rare to find. Which led me to zero clue.

"Don't mind me, continue with your reading," I said thinking and replaying that dance with Rin. I just can't help it. Ever since I met her, she's the only person that I can think of, even through the thought of her lying that she can't speak I forgave her immediately. It was love… Arrghh… just thinking about it makes me restless. I want to go out the castle gates now! But father told me to stay put since a visitor is coming. I want to see her. Rin.

I heard Oliver flipping his book, sighing and standing up. I looked up him, the sun shining over him. "How about you try to find her rather than sitting here, sighing, daydreaming about her and doing nothing? You're not like you today, brother!" he kinda scolded at me, annoyed. He must have been noticing me all this entire time, my sulking because of Rin's sudden walk out during that ball without me knowing the reason why, my frowning because of the no help scholars and mask which is my only clue and sighing because of thinking that I might not see her again. All of those, I thought no one noticed. But he did. And I'm a bit surprised… and a bit happy. "You can escape the castle gates, right? Go! Go outside and find her! If you really want to…" he took a deep breath and I was dumb found. I was being scolded by my brother! By my little brother!

I stood up and smiled faintly… and suddenly grinned widely. I hugged him tight and messed up with his hair, a thing that I loved to do when I'm with him. He frowned and tried to stop me but I'm older than him in my advantage.

After messing up with him, I ran back to the direction of the castle, to my hidden place, to a tunnel that leads to the outside town.

Being a restless person like me is not easy. You have to disobey things just to do something you want to do… Wait… I just called myself restless, right? Let's term that to a more positive word. Uh… adventurous! Being an adventurous person ain't easy. Especially for a royalty like me. But being imprisoned in the castle, studying boring protocols, meeting other royalties, attending tiring parties and much more ain't fun! So… sometimes, I snuck out the castle… well… not just sometimes but almost every day.

Some townspeople already know that I sneak out the castle just to frolic in the town, hunt on forests, and do some dangerous things that a prince like me isn't suppose to do.

But this time, I'm sneaking out because I want to find someone. Not just to frolic. But to find her. To find that mysterious beautiful lady whom I danced with. Rin.

The town was just like always. Jolly, full of people, sound of bargains, children playing and sounds mixing together. All was bright including me. I was trying my best to think of it all in a positive way, that I can see her again, that I can talk to her again, that I can dance with her again, that I can know more of her. I want to ask her questions, like why she left, like why she was suddenly afraid of me when she knew that I was the prince, and why… why can't I stop thinking of her. All of that… I want to know.

I walked… to the direction where I first met her. The enchanted forest. The forest itself is dark not like when I was small. The forest was bright like everyone is welcome to enter but it suddenly changed… at that time when the great famine happened. I heard my parents arguing something that has connections to the forest once but I don't quite remember what, the only thing I know is that… the princess of the forest denied the existence of humans inside her forest. And the reason behind that… is unknown to us.

I met that princess once.

At that time of great famine.

Oliver was one of the people who got the epidemic that killed many people, and I, tried to get help from the Princess of the Enchanted Forest. That was a long time ago and unfortunately, when I went back outside the forest, my memories of her face suddenly disappeared.

But I remembered her well.

When I met her, she was crying. I tried to calm her and she was surprised of my sudden appearance. I don't know what her look at me is but her voice suggests… shock. She gently pushed me away, telling me to leave the place but I… stood still on my place and asked help for my brother. She did help me but told me that everything has a change. She made me choose, and I choose the cure for my brother. And when I gave the cure to my brother… his left eye… never worked well again. He said he can see… but different things that normal eyes can't.

I was happy that he was alive but my parents… were disappointed at that time in an unknown reason to me.

I tried to look deep in the forest but the darkness made me fail to do so. I gulped in my sudden decision. To enter that forest. That once friendly forest that is now dangerous to people.

* * *

*****Rin*****

That dance… that boy… I never once forgot about it in my annoyance. I will never fall in love again… especially with a human… especially with the prince. Yet… I… this warm feeling again… it suddenly came back.

I sighed as memories of that moment came back. From when we first met until that dance. I wonder if he's angry at me… for leaving him without saying goodbye. But thinking back… he forgave me immediately when he discovered that I lied about being not able to talk. How… how can he do that? Forgiving someone so fast, without time to think. Well… I guess… time for me really is slow.

I stood up and looked at that white carnation that I had put in a vase. It's beauty still there, blooming happily, telling me to be happy. I smiled and touched it, its petals soft giving its sweet fragrance. I looked at outside and decided to take a visit to my people.

Our kingdom… is much like the kingdom outside the forest. But we just have different kinds of different things that can't be seen outside. Like the outside kingdom, our kingdom gives off that warm loving atmosphere with busy creatures selling, buying, playing and frolicking around. The sight of it gave warmth in my chest. All is at peace. I walked around, greeting everyone good morning since everyday for us is morning. They smiled at me, bowed down and greeted back. Even as a princess… I don't hide in cloaks and hoods at our town since there's no one and nothing to hide from… maybe except for children who likes to play around and ask you to play with them and if you don't… it'll be chaos. Some children found their way to me and started to cling to me, giggling, laughing. Sounds that makes me happy. Asking me to play with them, sing for them and dance with them. I happily accepted their invitation and we started running around, playing hide and seek. Though, the game is a bit unfair because we… have the ability of enhanced sight so we can easily find who's hiding. Haha... I started to laugh, as they started to run about and made funny faces. These children… I smiled at them as their parents started to call them back home, they were waving at me saying that they love me… their princess… and would like to play with me once again. My cheeks were red due to running about and laughing as I turned around and looked at the townspeople smiling and complimenting me about how close I am to children. I was flustered and a bit shy by their compliments but a compliment is a compliment.

I was smiling as I walk to my hidden place. A place where flowers bloom always, butterflies abundant in number, fluttering from flower to flower and a cold stream that sparkles at the light.

I arrived there and sat barely on the grass, looking up the fine blue sky. Today… today is another fine day.

…

…

…

I started to weave a crown made of flowers, unaware of that someone near approaching. I was happy… very happy that I had lowered my guard. I suddenly heard some steps… and when I turned around.

"Rin?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_CLIFFY?_**

_Hohohoho!_

_I like them so you'll be seeing and meeting lots of them in the future! ^^_

___Anyway! I will be gone for a while! Meaning! No updates tomorrow, or even on weekends! BECAUSE! Tentenenen! I NEED TO MAKE AN INVESTIGATORY REPORT! And that is the project that I kept on, kept on, kept on pass it on the morrow! -_- And the deadline for that project is coming near, and our teacher is a bit... uhh? TERROR? ahahah! XDD! So! The princess will be out the FF site for a long time and I'll see you soon!_

_Hohoho! I'm just copy-pasting that note from NC... haha! -_-_

_MYI's new chapter is a long one and I'm a bit lazy today so... yeah... no updates of MYI today... -_-_

_And so!_

_See you soon!_

_IDOV!_

_REVIEWS are needed for INSPIRATION! TY! ^^_

_~**XXX~**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*****Len*****

Walking inside this forest seems the same as that time. All is peaceful except from the insects and animals that makes their own noises and sounds. Though, it's a bit cold and unwelcoming… it's just the same.

That time… when I entered here… I found that flower field where I had met that princess. They said that it's her favorite place but it's hidden. But ever since… it makes me wonder why I found it if it's hidden. Haha… silly me… since I got lost that time … that's why I found it. I just found it coincidentally.

I looked up the tall trees… with little firefly-like lights fluttering around. Pixies… I smiled at them… they were dancing around and around, playing with their lights and glitters. It's been a long time since I saw them… they are rarely seen now… very rare.

They stopped playing around. They seemed to have noticed me. And they disappeared, flying off to somewhere to hide. Oh bummer… I still want to watch them.

I looked back at the way and found myself… in another place. Not the forest that I'm walking in… Haha…. Len is currently being played at. I looked around and sighed. This is what I get for visiting to a place where I'm uninvited.

I walked… to this another unknown place. I'm…. hahaha! Nah, I'm not! I'm just… Oh geez… OKAY! I'm LOST! For the second time! LOST!

"Rin?"

I heard someone.

Rin? That's…

I followed that voice and found myself in that flower field. THAT flower field. I saw a lady in white sitting by the flowers, Rin, and a man in a black tuxedo with long sharp ears and black hair.

"What is it, Rei?" Rin answered with her beautiful voice.

I hid behind a tree, watched and listened to them.

"…. Nothing… I'm just looking for you. You left the castle again without telling anyone," that guy, Rei smiled.

Rin giggled and gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry… I kinda forgot…" she placed her pointer finger on her chin and tilted her head, "Uhh… next time I'll try to tell you guys, okay?" she smiled and I kinda saw a blush on that Rei's face.

…

…

…

I want to jump there now and kidnap Rin away.

…

…

…

But I can't… why would I? It's not that we're close enough to do that… She might end up hating me if I do that.

"Rei…" Rin called and I left my thoughts just to hear her voice. She was looking at a yellow flower, twirling it slowly with that melancholic smile on her face, "… what will you do if I change…" a question that is not a question.

Rei stood still and there was a long silence.

…

…

…

"I'll still follow you, my Princess."

…

…

…

Rin smiled… A smile so sad that can make you cry.

…

…

…

That's it. I'm on my limit.

…

…

I stepped out from hiding and looked at Rin with that look on my face. A look of trying not to break down and cry. They looked at me and Rin and mine's eyes met. Her's are of surprised.

"L… Len… w-what are yo-," I ran towards her and hugged her. There's too much sadness in her eyes that I want to comfort her even if she's not crying. She's trying too much. She's carrying too much. She's smiling too much.

"Cry… Cry if you want…" I ordered her, not caring if she'll hate me or not.

Her breath shivered, "I… I don't…"

"If you will not do that… you'll break down," I held her tightly, trying to comfort her.

…

…

…

She started to sob, "This will be my first time saying this…" I can feel the tears falling from her eyes to my shoulders, "…I… hate you…. for making me cry…"

I smiled, "I know…"

"… Why are you even here?! You're not supposed to be here! What if you got hurt by some mischievous creatures?! Coming here is a bit outrageous!" she started scolding me through her sobs. "I don't want to see you… but you came and made me see you! I hate you!" she cried louder… Okay… just like I thought… she now hates me.

* * *

*****Rin*****

Len coming here surprised me. Len making me cry surprised me even more. Len telling me the reason why he's here made me… uhh… both sad and happy… I don't know… but the feeling of sadness is much heavier than happiness.

I don't really want to see Len but at the same time… I want. It's just that… it's like that… ugh… I can't explain it… It's complicated.

I finally calmed down and looked at Len solemnly as he looked back at me innocently. "Len… you should go back for the best."

"But I want to talk to you…" he smiled and I smiled back at him.

"About what?"

"All about you…"

…

…

Me?

…

…

…

"Why?"

He looked away me, "Because… I just want to."

…

…

…

I smiled, "You're a selfish one, aren't you," he looked back at me and I sighed. "Do you like me?"

He stayed silent and our eyes locked at each other. I was suddenly lost in his blue eyes that show pure innocence, happiness and freedom that made me a bit envious.

"I'll answer that in private," tilting his head to the direction where Rei is standing. I turned away his gaze and stood up.

"It's better if you forget about me, _your highness_," I walked towards Rei. "Forget everything about this place, about seeing me… about that night. Forget all of it." This is for the best…

"But…" I turned back to him and kissed his cheeks, he stayed silent, surprised.

"That's enough isn't it," I whispered. "Then… when you leave the forest… you'll… forget all about me," my hand cupping his cheek and looking one last time at his eyes.

He'll forget about me.

…

…

…

It's alright.

Because if this foolishness continues…

I might end up falling again…

….

….

….

Falling in love again…

…

…

…

And history may repeat itself.

He suddenly hugged me to my surprise.

…

...

…

"I will not forget… I refuse to…"

Sorry… Len.

* * *

_Yo! Hime-sama is back! Hohoho! Skipping work again... like always... :)_

_Anyways... I have nothing else to say except thanking you guys for such nice reviews, favs and follows... ;)_

_So... like always... REVIEW, FAV and FOLLOW so I can update since! REVIEWS are needed for INSPIRATION! :))_

_IDOV!_

_SEE you SOON!_

_P.S_

_Answers for your questions! (Since I'm in the mood to answer it... Hohoho! Be grateful for that since the PRINCESS is answering you, commoners! XDD! JK!)_

_Miku is coming... tentenenen! NEXT CHAPTER! Yay! Everyone's excited! _

_The world Rin came from is... uhh... I don't know also! XDD! It's from my imagination! HAHA! Hmm... She's from a world of fantasy since this story is a fantasy genre so... yeah... she's from a world of fantasy and imagination... (^_^)_

_So... I hope that helped a bit.. (^_^)V_

_And... I didn't make a cliffy today! XDD!_


End file.
